101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan/Gallery
Pilot & Promo Pilot= 101 Dalmatian Street.png Dylan101DalmatianStreetPilotDL.jpg 101 Dalmatian Street Panel Preview.jpg Promo Dylan looking 101 dalmatian street.png DylanImageDStreetDL.png |-|Dog's Best Friend Dog's Best Friend= image.jpeg|link=Dylan in Space Dylan's eyes in left.jpeg Dylan's eyes in right.jpeg Dylan see something.jpeg Shoot It!.jpeg Dylan 001.jpeg Dylan 002.jpeg Dylan 003.jpeg Mission Complete!.jpeg|"Space junk owned." Dylan smiles.jpeg Dylan looks at their paw prints on the floor.jpeg|Well... Dylan amused.jpeg|...Almost everything.|link=Dylan is not amused Dylan sees Dolly.jpeg|link=Dylan sees Dolly upstairs Dylan sees Dolly slides down and do the tricks.jpeg Dylan also not amused about Dolly.jpeg|"Dolly, you are so not helping." Dolly is helping.jpeg Dylan amused again.jpeg Dylan sees her tricks again.jpeg|"Whoa, hey!" Dylan sees his siblings following her.jpeg Dylan watching and Dolly doing it again.jpeg Messy Dylan.jpeg Dylan sees his dad went home.jpeg|"Dad!" Dylan washes the window off the dust.jpeg Darn that chores.jpeg What's this?.jpeg "So well trained.".jpeg|"Wow, Clarissa's human is so well trained." And "Does all the work.".jpeg|"He does all the work." Dylan wished to have a pet.jpeg|"(sighs) If only we had a pet." Dylan's Done!.jpeg|"Clear!" Knock, knock.jpeg Eyes On U.jpeg Who can that be?.jpeg|"Dizzy? Dee Dee?" Mr. Fuzzy's appearance.jpeg Dylan's shocked and terrified of Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg|"A human?!" Dizzy and Dee Dee cheek-to-cheek with cute eyes on Dylan.jpeg|link=Dizzy and Dee Dee cheek-to-cheek and cute eyes on Dylan Dylan isn't think so.jpeg Wait, what?.jpeg Dylan refused to keeping a human in the house.jpeg|"No way!" Dylan never saw it.jpeg Now Dylan saw it.jpeg|"Aah! He's in the house!" Dylan handle about this.jpeg|"I'll handle this." Dylan walks toward to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan had to talks to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan barks at Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg|Dylan barking Dylan gets his tummy tickled by Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan almost fights his tummy tickle.jpeg|"Must fight tummy tickle!" Dylan couldn't resist his tummy tickle.jpeg|"Can't resist!" Dylan shakes his foot.jpeg Dylan shakes his foot 02.jpeg Dylan shakes his foot 03.jpeg Dylan shakes his foot 04.jpeg Awwww��.jpeg Dylan sees something again.jpeg Dylan thinks adopted a human isn't the bad idea.jpeg|link=Dylan thinks adopting a human isn't such a bad idea Dylan shrugs.jpeg Dylan thought about it.jpeg That beautiful dog.jpeg I ❤️ With all my heart!.jpeg "Kind of been the opposite of a sister.".jpeg Tell me about it..jpeg Literally....jpeg Dylan gots stand toward by Dolly.jpeg Dolly thinks Dylan just wanted Mr. Fuzzy....jpeg ...To do all the work!.jpeg Not what she says.jpeg|"Well, it's not like..." Dylan stand towards back to Dolly.jpeg|"...You're much help." Dylan hears Mr. Fuzzy whistling.jpeg Dylan thinks Mr. Fuzzy is drinking the toilet.jpeg Dylan kinda think so.jpeg Hmmm....jpeg Only if it works....jpeg They're never gonna drinking their toilet again.jpeg What is Mr. Fuzzy doing?.jpeg Oh no....jpeg Here it goes..jpeg Dylan runs to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan shocked.jpeg Dylan and Mr. Fuzzy crashed.jpeg|"Bad human!" Dylan is not happy about it.jpeg Mr. Fuzzy petting Dylan's ear.jpeg At least he's got Mr. Fuzzy on the other side.jpeg Cute.��.jpeg Let's train him up!.jpeg|"So let's get him trained up!"|link=Let's train him up! What is Dylan doing?.jpeg Face-palm Dylan.jpeg Dylan will get Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan pushes vacuum cleaner to the left.jpeg Dylan tied up to the right.jpeg Dylan is such a mess.jpeg Dylan shakes off the dirt on his face.jpeg Not funny, Dolly..jpeg Now it's not doing that..jpeg Lesson learned to yes.jpeg And right back to no.jpeg Dylan pushes Mr. Fuzzy to the kitchen.jpeg There you go.jpeg Whoa, that's a lot to f dirty dishes.jpeg Anyway, I'm on to do anything right now.jpeg Dylan walking out the kitchen.jpeg Wait, what's going on with the water running?.jpeg Dylan sees-- wait, what?.jpeg Dylan sees Mr. Fuzzy rolling the puppy.jpeg|link=Dylan sees Mr. Fuzzy rolling the puppy Oh, boy!.jpeg Dylan hits the puppy and rolled out the kitchen.jpeg|link=The puppy hits Dylan and rolled out the kitchen Alright, Mr. Fuzzy....jpeg ...You better clean this mess!.jpeg Clear!.jpeg Dylan sees Mr. Fuzzy dancing by a mop.jpeg Dylan pops up and well....jpeg|"Uh, well..." It was... Kind of... Maybe....jpeg|"That was kind of... Maybe..." His fault..jpeg|"My fault." Yeah, his fault..jpeg Really his fault..jpeg Rrgh....jpeg Nngh....jpeg Dylan gets comforted by his father, Doug.jpeg Dylan tell his father what will the humans trained.jpeg|"Yeah, great." Dylan thinking of which means.jpeg|"Which means..." Dylan said "When he's trained...".jpeg|"When he's trained..." What's the word again?.jpeg Oh, yeah. Pet generations!.jpeg Dylan sees him again.jpeg Hehe, yeah....jpeg Uh oh, there they goes....jpeg At the park!.jpeg Dylan takes Mr. Fuzzy to the park.jpeg Keep going, Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan walking.jpeg Wait, what's going on?.jpeg What is he doing?.jpeg Come on, Mr. Fuzzy!.jpeg Let's go, will ya?.jpeg Why would you play fetch instead?.jpeg Here's the ball.jpeg|link=How would you like to play fetch instead? Come on, Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg I'll throw it, you'll catch it as it goes, ok?.jpeg|link=How about... Now, come on. Throw.jpeg|link=You'll throw it and I'll catch it as it goes, ok? Now, come on. Throw..jpeg Throw..jpeg Hmm....jpeg Alright then..jpeg Dylan grabs Mr. Fuzzy's phone.jpeg Now fetch!.jpeg Good boy!.jpeg Dolly hits Dylan and races to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dizzy Dylan.jpeg Not fun! Going back!.jpeg|Dylan chases them I'm a despicable dog been.jpeg|Dylan chases them again|link=I'm a despicable dog being Agh, come on!.jpeg|And again Dylan climbs up the couch to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Snuggling as a bug in the rug.jpeg Dylan, Dolly, their siblings and Mr. Fuzzy sleeping.jpeg Dylan's eyes closed.jpeg Dylan's eyes open.jpeg Dylan's eyes turn right.jpeg Dylan's eyes turn left.jpeg Where'd everybody go?.jpeg Dylan sleeping.jpeg Dylan wakes up.jpeg|"Huh?" I know what they're doing.jpeg|"Aah!" Dylan thinks they're messing up around the house.jpeg|"No pushing buttons!" Dylan jumps off the couch to see what they're doing.jpeg Dylan sees what's going on here.jpeg Oh my dog!.jpeg Oh my dog! (2).jpeg What's Dylan gonna do?.jpeg Dylan got to unplug this thing.jpeg "I think...".jpeg Watch yourself, Dylan!.jpeg Nice moves!.jpeg Dylan to the left toward to the plug.jpeg Almost there.jpeg Dylan to Dolly almost get it.jpeg Dylan and Dolly finally stops.jpeg What have you done, Mr. Fuzzy!.jpeg|"Bad, Mr. Fuzzy!" Bad human!.jpeg|"Bad!" Dylan sees Mr. Fuzzy; tries to get it out.jpeg Dylan sad.jpeg|link=Dylan is sad Dylan?.jpeg So unfair...jpeg So unfair.. (2).jpeg Dylan (picture).jpeg Didn't see that coming.jpeg Didn't see that coming (2).jpeg Didn't see that coming (3).jpeg That poor helpless creature....jpeg Maybe Dylan can't take care of Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg|link=Maybe Dylan can't taking care of Mr. Fuzzy Maybe it was such a bad idea.jpeg It's just not fair to keep him.jpeg Ooh, wait a minute....jpeg|"Heart. That's it!" Dylan has an idea!.jpeg|"Let's help Mr. Fuzzy follow his heart!" Here we go!.jpeg Almost there, Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg There you go!.jpeg|"Here boy, come on!" True love never fails on it!.jpeg Dylan's sad eyes.jpeg Dylan crying.jpeg Do you need a hug, Dylan?.jpeg Dylan continues crying.jpeg |-|Boom Night Boom Night= Dylan screaming.jpeg|link=Dylan screaming at the front poster called "Boom Night". Oh my dog!- Dylan.jpeg Dylan pushes his siblings back home before....jpeg Boom Night!.jpeg Boom Night!- Dolly.jpeg Super amused.jpeg Hey, slow down!.jpeg Dylan tries to cut Dolly out.jpeg|"Now, quit it, Dolly." This is serious.jpeg Aaaah!- Dylan.jpeg You got to take this seriously.jpeg|"You gotta take this more serious–" We're too young!.jpeg Too beautiful!.jpeg To die!.jpeg Careful!.jpeg Well, that ends well..jpeg|link=Well, that end well. Water sprinkles Dylan on his cheek.jpeg Dylan is wet.jpeg Hang in there, Dolly.jpeg Dylan is wet (2).jpeg BoomNightScreensDL_(2).png BoomNightScreensDL_(3).png BoomNightScreensDL_(4).png BoomNightScreensDL_(5).png BoomNightScreensDL_(9).png BoomNightScreensDL_(10).png BoomNightScreensDL_(11).png BoomNightScreensDL_(12).png BoomNightScreensDL_(13).png BoomNightScreensDL_(14).png BoomNightScreensDL_(15).png BoomNightScreensDL_(18).png BoomNightScreensDL_(19).png BoomNightScreensDL_(20).png BoomNightScreensDL_(26).png BoomNightScreensDL_(27).png BoomNightScreensDL_(33).png BoomNightScreensDL_(36).png BoomNightScreensDL_(37).png BoomNightScreensDL_(38).png BoomNightScreensDL_(39).png BoomNightScreensDL_(41).png BoomNightScreensDL_(42).png BoomNightScreensDL_(43).png BoomNightScreensDL_(44).png BoomNightScreensDL_(45).png BoomNightScreensDL_(47).png BoomNightScreensDL_(48).png BoomNightScreensDL_(49).png BoomNightScreensDL_(50).png BoomNightScreensDL_(65).png BoomNightScreensDL_(66).png BoomNightScreensDL_(67).png BoomNightScreensDL_(68).png BoomNightScreensDL_(69).png BoomNightScreensDL_(70).png BoomNightScreensDL_(71).png BoomNightScreensDL_(72).png BoomNightScreensDL_(73).png BoomNightScreensDL_(74).png BoomNightScreensDL_(75).png BoomNightScreensDL_(76).png BoomNightScreensDL_(77).png BoomNightScreensDL_(78).png BoomNightScreensDL_(80).png BoomNightScreensDL_(89).png BoomNightScreensDL_(91).png BoomNightScreensDL_(92).png BoomNightScreensDL_(94).png BoomNightScreensDL_(95).png BoomNightScreensDL_(96).png BoomNightScreensDL_(101).png BoomNightScreensDL_(102).png BoomNightScreensDL_(103).png BoomNightScreensDL_(104).png BoomNightScreensDL_(106).png BoomNightScreensDL_(108).png BoomNightScreensDL_(109).png BoomNightScreensDL_(110).png BoomNightScreensDL_(111).png BoomNightScreensDL_(112).png BoomNightScreensDL_(113).png BoomNightScreensDL_(114).png BoomNightScreensDL_(115).png BoomNightScreensDL_(116).png BoomNightScreensDL_(117).png BoomNightScreensDL_(118).png BoomNightScreensDL_(120).png BoomNightScreensDL_(121).png BoomNightScreensDL_(122).png BoomNightScreensDL_(123).png BoomNightScreensDL_(124).png BoomNightScreensDL_(125).png BoomNightScreensDL_(126).png BoomNightScreensDL_(127).png BoomNightScreensDL_(129).png BoomNightScreensDL_(131).png BoomNightScreensDL_(132).png BoomNightScreensDL_(134).png BoomNightScreensDL_(135).png BoomNightScreensDL_(136).png BoomNightScreensDL_(137).png BoomNightScreensDL_(138).png BoomNightScreensDL_(139).png BoomNightScreensDL_(140).png BoomNightScreensDL_(141).png BoomNightScreensDL_(142).png BoomNightScreensDL_(143).png BoomNightScreensDL_(144).png BoomNightScreensDL_(145).png BoomNightScreensDL_(146).png BoomNightScreensDL_(147).png BoomNightScreensDL_(148).png BoomNightScreensDL_(149).png BoomNightScreensDL_(155).png BoomNightScreensDL_(156).png BoomNightScreensDL_(157).png BoomNightScreensDL_(158).png BoomNightScreensDL_(159).png BoomNightScreensDL_(160).png Category:Gallery